


珠玉（四）

by bukemiaoshuxiaohao



Category: niemingjue/lanxichen
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukemiaoshuxiaohao/pseuds/bukemiaoshuxiaohao





	珠玉（四）

四  
蓝曦臣惊得愣住了，好半天才反应过来，他惊喜不已，道：“大哥，好久不见。”  
聂明玦眼里也带着喜意，他将手一伸，牵起蓝曦臣的手，说道：“走罢。”  
蓝曦臣看了一旁昏倒在地的络腮胡，聂明玦就会意了，道：“无妨，我带了人来，自有人收拾善后。”  
他一边说，便从蓝曦臣手中抽出裂冰，十分顺手地挂回到蓝曦臣的腰间。  
蓝曦臣问道：“大哥怎么会忽然来此？难道这两个骗子的名头已经大到惊动了大哥么？”  
聂明玦牵着蓝曦臣的手，两人并肩而行，他道：  
“并非。我考虑再三，书信究竟没有面见稳妥，昨日直接去了姑苏，听小辈弟子们说你一个人来了此地，就干脆追过来了。这不，刚刚到就听见了你的萧声。”  
蓝曦臣心中涌起一阵热意，他侧目去看聂明玦，却不想正撞上对方的视线，他垂目微微一笑，道：“劳大哥费心了。”  
聂明玦道：“你不必如此客气。”  
言谈间，二人走到了蓝曦臣投宿的客栈门前。  
此时已是夜深，店门早已紧闭，两人叫了半天，店家才小心翼翼地将门拉开了一条缝。  
那店家一见到白天住进来的俊美公子站在门口，唬了一跳，又一看，公子身后还跟着一名杀气腾腾的刀客，直吓得双腿发颤，好容易拉开的门缝骤然闭紧，在里头抖抖索索地道：“公……公子少爷！您行行好，小店小本生意，都是辛苦钱，一没有钱财二不做亏心事，无……无论您是人是鬼，是要做什么，都和小店无关啊啊啊啊……求您饶过小店吧！”  
蓝曦臣在外头温言安抚，里头死活不在应答，又听里面叮叮咣咣作响，似乎是店家拉来了桌椅抵住了大门，他有些哭笑不得，只得无奈地叹了口气。  
聂明玦道：“回不去，那就随我去野宿罢。”  
蓝曦臣只好点点头，二人御剑来到了镇外一处山坡。这坡上有一片树林，林边有溪。聂明玦带着蓝曦臣走到一株野梨树下，又招招手，道：“曦臣，你来看这里。”  
蓝曦臣闻言，向前又走了几步，忽然一个天旋地转，他便落入了一张金灿灿的巨网里。蓝曦臣以为中了伏兵，可他转头一看，聂明玦却抱臂站在一旁，神情看起来十分悠闲。  
蓝曦臣自知中计，心中叹息，无奈道：“大哥，这……是何意？”  
聂明玦道：“怕你跑了。”  
蓝曦臣道：“我为何要跑？”  
聂明玦先抬手扯了扯缚仙网，似乎是在查验网子是不是足够结实，接着他便隔着网搂上了蓝曦臣腰肢，贴着人，问道：“过了这么久，你我之事，你可想清楚了？”  
听到这句话，蓝曦臣竟真的升起了想要逃走的念头，他轻咳一声，故作从容地回答道：  
“前几日，我得空翻了翻记录，还有一盒熏香，是和那灵茶一起得来。那灵茶是用万年茶母新生嫩叶制成，而熏香则用得是掉落的枝干。”  
聂明玦挑挑眉，道：“哦？”  
蓝曦臣道：“那盒熏香的味道十分浅淡，我十分喜爱，便和族中的长辈们打过招呼，自己拿去用了。当日大哥用灵茶的时候，我用得正是那盒熏香。”  
聂明玦颔首，道：“既然出处相同，那么我们的确的确可以从此处入手。”  
蓝曦臣坐在网中，有些直不起腰，灵力也被缚仙网封住，他挪了一挪，想试着坐得端正些，缚仙网竟随着左摇右摆晃动起来，于是只得作罢，恳请道：“明玦哥若有什么话，曦臣怎么敢不听呢，且将我放下可好？”  
聂明玦道：“不好。你还未答应做我道侣，我自然心有惴惴，怕你跑远了，再趁机借口推脱。”  
蓝曦臣面色微红，不敢与聂明玦相视，方才一番摇晃，他一向戴得端整的抹额有些歪斜，拢于身后的发丝也有些凌乱，本就修长的身材勉强缩在窄小的网中，又讷讷言道：“是我不该将灵茶……”  
蓝曦臣的话只说了一半，两根指节分明的手指便伸过来，塞进了蓝曦臣的口中，将他后半句硬生生堵了回去。  
聂明玦道：“我不是说了，不管是非对错，只问你愿还是不愿。”  
蓝曦臣咬着手指，眼中浮起一层氤氲，他唔了一声，舌尖却不小心碰到了聂明玦的指节，那指尖轻轻点了点他的舌心，漾出来一点水声。  
聂明玦挨近了那白皙的俊脸，隔着网捏了捏蓝曦臣挺翘结实的臀肉，又用舌尖舔掉他眼角泛起的一点水渍，在他耳边言道：“既然你不想说，那我也不会再问了。”  
他一把扯开了蓝曦臣的前襟，露出里头洁白如玉的胸膛，蓝曦臣慌张地挣扎起来，也不管是否会咬到聂明玦的手指，忙道：“大哥，不可！”  
聂明玦道：“四下无人，有何不可？”  
说完他就去解蓝曦臣的腰带，蓝氏校服的腰带背后挽着特殊的结，被聂明玦用巧劲一把扯开，他扯下了腰带又去扯下裳，两人缠斗一番，终究蓝曦臣力有不逮，那下裳被撕成几块，又被聂明玦随手丢在了地上。  
网悬在半空本就不稳，二人这么扯缠，越发颠得厉害，蓝曦臣困在网中，动作逼仄，又无法用灵力护身，不多时就被晃得头昏，只得扶额停下来喘息。  
网绳有些粗粝，白皙的身体很快被勒出了些许红痕，和那金黄的绳线映衬，更是好看得紧。聂明玦这一看便有些按耐不住，他将网的高度调低了些许，双臂一环，将蓝曦臣抱与怀中，手穿过网洞捉住胸前两点粉红乳首，又俯首去舔吮那人的后颈。  
蓝曦臣有些怕痒，向旁边躲闪，聂明玦张口咬了上去，他双手拨楞几下乳尖，又用指腹来回揉弄，力道虽柔，但常年握刀的手指有些粗糙，搓得乳顶又酥又痒。他揉了一会，待那乳首涨大几分，便将整个手掌覆在前胸肌里之上抓握起来，动作间他左手指缝合拢，正巧夹住左乳，在向上一拉，乳尖被扯得变了形，又从指缝滑出，这一扯弄，蓝曦臣鼻腔便哼了一声，他肩膀不自觉夹得紧了，又忙去阻挡聂明玦的手。  
聂明玦却在他耳畔谑道：“泽芜君，看不出你喜欢这一着。”  
蓝曦臣一听，身体就是一僵，这个时候唤他的尊称，真是令他羞愤困窘，可聂明玦不以为忤，反而真就停下双手动作，以指夹起乳首向上拉扯，将那涨起的小粒扯得变了形才松手放回。  
蓝曦臣本欲阻止，手刚刚握上那精壮手臂，那敏感的乳尖被这么一扯，他只觉腰酥腿软，身上力气更是被抽离了七八分，他虽是咬紧牙根不肯出声，可却抑制不住身体的轻颤。  
聂明玦见卓有成效，就又去扯了几回，他边扯边道：“莫不是不喜我唤你泽芜君？那该怎么唤你…曦臣、二弟、小蓝儿，还是像小时候那般，涣涣？”  
蓝曦臣听聂明玦越说越离谱，道：“随便！我若说不愿听，你可会停下吗？”  
蓝曦臣奔波了大半夜，只不过因为听人提了一句“聂堂主”，好不容易见到了本尊，却被本尊再次诓骗一番，偏偏这个混人不仅言辞调戏，又要动手逗弄，他憋了莫大的委屈，却又无处诉说，直气得眼眶一热，鼻尖一酸，眼泪竟止不住地落了下来。  
当初温氏一手遮天，羞辱其他世家子弟的手段层出不穷，即使在最为艰难的时刻，云深不知处被烧，父亲生死未卜，蓝曦臣负书而逃，他也只是咬牙忍辱，将一切悲痛深埋于心，从来不曾在旁人面前这么失态的哭泣。  
聂明玦一看蓝曦臣哭了，慌张起来，连忙把人搂在怀里安抚，一边有些笨拙地替蓝曦臣擦拭泪水，又尽量放软声音劝慰道：“别哭、别哭，都是我的错，你要是气不过，就砍上我几剑，我绝不还手。”  
蓝曦臣不应声，只是默默垂泪，聂明玦擦了半天，水却越擦越多，要知道赤峰尊向来刚正严厉，只会训斥，何曾劝慰过什么人，但是此刻他心中柔软得一塌糊涂，干脆俯身舔去泪珠，手掌在蓝曦臣脊背来回轻抚，言道：“你可还记得，少时我常去姑苏找你玩，看见你抚琴，一看就是一整天，甚至把怀桑忘在了后山？”  
蓝曦臣闻言，也想起了儿时的情景，不禁点了点头，于是聂明玦接着又道：“那时我只对练刀上心，其余的事情一概不懂，可不知为何宁可翘了课也要去姑苏找你玩。我并不懂什么音律，但却偏偏爱看你抚琴，一段时间不见，还总是惦念着。“  
蓝曦臣心有感触，便俯于聂明玦胸膛凝神静听。  
聂明玦又道：“我原本以为，你性格和煦温润，与你相伴可暂时缓解我刀灵的戾气，因此才不自觉想与你亲近，直到那天，我才知道想错了。“  
他抬手去勾蓝曦臣的下巴，网就有些摇晃。蓝曦臣连忙扶上聂明玦厚实的肩膀，这才稳住身体，他抬头，与那双澄清幽深的眸子相对，那眸中盛满了蓝曦臣曾经没能看懂的情意，而那满载的情意一丝丝溢了出来，不仅甘甜，又令蓝曦臣心软不已。  
聂明玦道：“我早已心悦于你，想与你一起，望你知晓。“  
他俯身吻了吻蓝曦臣的嘴唇，那人的唇角还沾着些咸涩的泪渍，他便只好怅然一叹，抬手去解开缚仙网。  
蓝曦臣却忽然将他拉近，扶在他肩上的手更是环过了聂明玦的脖颈，他将头埋进了聂明玦的怀内，声音虽低，却清楚地传入了聂明玦耳内，他明明只不过说了一个“好”字，却令向来临变不惊的聂明玦愣住了。  
蓝曦臣失笑，只好支起身体，主动将人扯得更近，仰头给了那人一个轻吻。  
聂明玦立刻反客为主，猛兽撕咬般地攻了回去，蓝曦臣在这狂风骤雨般的吮吻之下，心跳如鼓，浑身发热，他得手指滑落到了聂明玦胸前，却发现对方的心跳甚至比自己更为剧烈，他忽然就安了心，不再一味被动承受，挑起舌尖，与那人的唇舌纠缠在一处，情难自已自是难舍难分，待到终于两下放松，各自的呼吸便都有些凌乱了。  
聂明玦一扯缚仙网，网口随之开了一半，他对蓝曦臣道：“阿涣，你且转过去。”  
虽说与聂明玦刚刚互通了心意，可蓝曦臣仍然对聂明玦的“做事风格”有些招架不来，尽管只有过两次，但此人每每都能将他最为羞耻的一面暴露无遗，然而更为可怕的并非是羞耻感，而是他的内心竟然对聂明玦的所为毫无反感，甚至还有一丝期待。当他听到聂明玦那略带命令之意的言辞，竟有一股热痒之意自丹田冉冉升起，将他的心头烧得热浪滚滚。  
蓝曦臣默默地借着聂明玦的手力，在网中背转了身体，但这么顺从又令他感到了更为巨大的耻意，他羞窘得浑身上下都红了，抓着金绳的手更是不停的颤抖。此时，他上身半趴在网上，赤裸的胸肌被网压出了轻微的弧度，而他修长有力的双腿则跪在网中，他腰身被迫前挺，身前颇有分量的阳物探出了网外，而更绝妙的是那物竟已半抬着头，翘首昂身，这姿势委实妙不可言。  
聂明玦看了又看，爱不自已，他手指微曲，将那物握在手心，上下捋弄几把，又弯起拇指去扣那柱身上的青筋，蓝曦臣喘息不止，他摆腰往后一躲，后臀却撞上了聂明玦怒立的阳根，只听他低声闷哼一声，俯身蓝曦臣耳边道：“这般主动，可是想我了？”  
他一边说，一边就撩起蓝曦臣的外袍，手指顺着臀缝溜下，指甲却遗留在洞口清浅地搔刮，那穴口干涩紧闭，随着指甲的动作颤抖几下，微微张开一些，也不过勉强吞下小半截指尖。聂明玦探了一番，终究怕弄伤了蓝曦臣，便退了出来，抬手从树上摘下来一枚野梨。  
野梨不大，聂明玦用力一捏，汁水便渗了一手，更是飘出些酸甜的梨香来，聂明玦趁着汁水再去探那穴，这回有了汁水的滋润，很快便伸进了一根手指。  
腔内又热又软，那手指一经进去，便爱不释手地在里头抽拉，蓝曦臣难耐地在网上蹭了蹭，缚仙网也随之轻轻摇摆，而他那阳物本握在聂明玦的手中，这一摇晃，顶端便蹭上了满是刀茧的手心，敏感之处被粗粝的刀茧刮蹭，一阵酥麻的快意直劈蓝曦臣的头顶，他泄出了几声轻微的鼻音，初时他还能咬牙忍耐，但那手心蹭起来着实舒爽，又兼聂明玦刻意伺弄，不过几回，蓝曦臣不由自主地开始主动摇晃起了缚仙网，而随着网越摇越快，那物便越发蹭得性起。  
聂明玦原本捋着那物上下套弄，既然蓝曦臣自己得了趣味，他也就乐得轻松，也更加专心致志去开拓后头，趁着粘滑的野梨汁，他的手指很快将那处拓得松缓绵软，更是能吞得下三根手指了。他将手指撤出，扯着金网，提枪缓缓而入。  
聂明玦那物气势惊人，即便扩张完全，埋入之时也颇为不易，那大如鹅卵的蕈头几乎将穴口彻底撑开，又推着甬壁向内探入之时，蓝曦臣紧张地屏住了呼吸，更是一动也不敢有所动作，待那物终于彻底进入，二人同时长叹了一口气，巨大的龙首柱身青筋根根分明，蕈头更是压擦在了内壁销魂那处，蓝曦臣出了一身薄汗，后穴不由自主地衔着巨物吞咽蠕动，欢欣不已。  
聂明玦待蓝曦臣稍稍适应，就扯着缚仙网晃动了起来，金网带动网内的人如秋千那般前后摇荡，那含着龙首的后穴就开始自然的吞吐，但金网的摆动并非前后平直而行，而是一个带有弧度的拱形，在晃动间带着龙首在后穴中微妙的角度变化，那蕈头竟能从各个角度反复捻磨那销魂之所，这滋味实在太动人心魄，蓝曦臣只觉从脚尖到头顶无一处不热、无一处不酥，他的三魂七魄都要离体登仙，双手更是抓着网绳来回蹭磨蹭，胸前的两点乳粒被粗糙的网绳蹭得艳红无比，而他身前的肉茎顶端也颤抖着不断地滑落不检点的涎液。  
聂明玦动了几番，也琢磨出了此中的趣味，不仅晃动网绳，更是挺腰就刺，这么一来，两相的夹击，刺入便更加凶狠猛烈，二人撞击间臀肉发出清脆的拍击之声，清脆响亮，直贯夜空，更因聂明玦的剧烈动作，将挂着缚仙网的野梨树晃得沙沙作响。  
二人交战数刻，那蕈头一头撞入了甬壁深处的一点，蓝曦臣闷喝一声，浑身骤然绷紧得仿如弓弦，他像鱼一般弹了起来，后穴更是绞着龙首猛然一阵颤栗，他前方的阳根虽然震颤不已，精口那透明的涎液也不断汩汩而出，但奇得是并无一丝元阳泄出，竟是单凭着后穴去了！这股欲潮足足持续了半刻之多，蓝曦臣目光涣散、檀口微张，几近失神，聂明玦双手将网固定在原处，而杵在他体内的巨物也蛰伏不动，静待许久，直至蓝曦臣回过神来，他闷笑了两声，就着姿势，龙首亲昵地在里头小幅度地蹭了蹭，道：  
“如何？”  
蓝曦臣喘息不已，虽对他的话不加理会，脸上却红得像要滴出血来了。  
聂明玦将蓝曦臣抱在怀里，拂去他耳鬓滑落的汗液，笑道：  
“这才刚刚开始，二弟怎能如此耐不得呢？”  
于是聂明玦弃了金网，以蛮力冲撞起来，深埋于蓝曦臣体内的神物仿若有灵，它摇头摆身，研磨着甬道横冲直撞，将甬壁内的褶皱几乎完全撑开，又舂的里头又热又烫，销魂那处更是被重点照顾、反复碾蹭，这玄妙的滋味简直美不可言，二人肤色本就比对鲜明，在聂明玦那健壮的身躯映衬之下，更显得蓝曦臣体态修长秀美，此时迎着天边微明的晨曦，交缠的景象简直如同画卷那般美好。  
聂明玦埋头苦干，这番毫无花俏的激战足足拼斗了百十回合，他才终于将一股滚烫的阳精楔入了甬洞深处，那浊液喷射在了甬壁之上，甬壁随之一阵猛缩，聂明玦就势握住了蓝曦臣的阳物加紧套弄几番，蓝曦臣终于一阵痉挛，也随着聂明玦一同登上了极乐仙天。  
此番翻云覆雨，蓝曦臣身上被网绳勒得青红泛紫，有几处更是蹭破了皮肉，聂明玦小心翼翼将他抱出缚仙网，平放在地上，他拿出布巾，用溪水沾湿，为蓝曦臣擦净污物，最后取出最好的疗伤药膏，细心涂抹在那人身上破了皮的地方。  
幕天席地做了这等事，蓝曦臣颇觉羞耻，但心底又有些释然，对聂明玦的温柔以待竟也能坦然受之了。二人收拾了一番，又黏黏糊糊的给对方整理好了衣物，蓝曦臣正要开口询问，聂明玦却从怀中摸出来一个哨子，吹了一声。  
蓝曦臣一愣，不过片刻，就有几名穿祭刀堂校服的刀客从四面八方飞奔而至，向聂明玦俯首行礼。蓝曦臣转念一想，身为家主，聂明玦出门自然是带了随从的，这几名护卫在也必然是在附近守了整夜，他想通关节，便静默不语，侧身立在了旁边。  
只听其中一人报道：“启禀家主，镇上那二人已经处置干净。”  
聂明玦点点头，转身去看蓝曦臣。  
蓝曦臣腰酸腿软，此刻却勉强自己站得笔挺，只是他神情很是有些不好看，他看到聂明玦一脸自得之色，便招呼也不打，一拂袖，转身就走。


End file.
